1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multidirectional operation switch apparatus which is used, e.g., in a car navigation system in performing a scroll operation of the displays on a screen thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multidirectional operation switch apparatus is used in a car navigation system in order to perform scroll operation and the like of the displays on a screen (as a related art, see, e.g., JP-A-2008-41531). In this related art, the multidirectional operation switch apparatus 16 is supported on an upper surface of a base member 19 through slide plates 22, 23 in a manner to be slidable in X and Y directions.
On the other hand, a first substrate 17 is provided with push switches 18, which are arranged to be switched on by a push movement of a pad member 24. There is fixed to the pad member 24 a second substrate 27, which is provided with a rotary switch 33 so as to be rotatable clockwise or counter-clockwise. This rotary switch 33 is arranged to be switched on as a result of rotary operation of a dial operation part 32.
In the conventional multidirectional operation switch apparatus 16, the pad member 24 is simply supported on the base member 19 through slide plates 22, 23 and are, thus, not firmly fixed. As a result, when the rotary switch 33 is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise by the dial operation member 32, there occurs clattering in the direction of rotation. Therefore, the rotation cannot be started smoothly, thereby resulting in a poor feeling of touching or operability.